a way to the rainbow
by screwskrup
Summary: Apakah jalan untuk kita tak bisa seindah pelangi?
1. Chapter 1

**A way to the rainbow by screwskrup**

 **disclaimer: Naruto masashi kishimoto**

 **Sasuhina**

 **Warning: Mungkin dipenuhi segala ketidaksempurnaan ejaan,bahasa, EBIdan lain-lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya gemetaran keras sekali. Sesaat, dia membungkuk, melihat ke bawah, sehingga dia menyaksikan bayangannya serta bintang-bintang di atas kepalanya. Di situ Hinata melihat bayangannya terhapus dimakan gelombang danau yang lunak sehingga dia tampak sangat jelek sekali. Saat gelombang itu melewati pantulan dirinya, kembali, wajahnya terlihat. Bersemburat kelam dan kusut, lalu gelombang selanjutnya menghantam. Terkadang, Hinata berpikir bahwa dirinya dengan bayangannya di permukaan tasik itu, sama buruknya.

Hinata masih ingat, dulu dia sering duduk di sana; di atas dermaga kayu; mencelupkan kaki ke bawah sehingga dinginnya air danau itu menyegarkan sepasang kaki putihnya. Tapi dia tak pernah berenang di dalamnya; bukan, Hinata bukan tak mau ikut berenang bersama sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka pernah mengajarnya berenang di sana. Dua, tiga kali percobaan, tetap saja Hinata tak bisa mengimbangkan diri. Dia akan tenggelam, meskipun kakinya dan tangannya aktif bergerak, mengepak-ngepak, tetap saja dia tak bisa menguasai keadaan.

Sekarang, anehnya, dia ingin berada di bawah sana,(tentunya saat ini, dia masih belum bisa berenang. Namun, ingatannya pada Sasuke; amarah Sasuke sore itu, ekspresi kekecewaan Naruto dan Sakura; wajah-wajah mengejek, mencibir di sekelilingnya serta pekikan rasa bersalah dan malu, yang memekakkan telinganyalah yang membuatnya ingin terjun dan bersembunyi dasar paling bawah yang berlumpur, jauh dari semua tekanan ini. Menghilangkan seluruh perasaannya; semua hal yang telah dia perbuat, yang merusak hubungannya dengan mereka. Dia ingin mati.

Hinata memunggungi tasik, satu tarikan napas ragu-ragu, satu langkah mundur dari kaki yang menggigil, satu pejaman mata ketakutan. Dan satu ketekatan yang menerjang semua rasa itu.

Byurrr!

Dia telah menjatuhkan diri di danau. Hinata terkapai-kapai. Kepalanya tenggelam, lalu timbul lalu tenggelam lagi. Dia gelagepan. Sejenak, semua ketekatan itu menghilang, berganti pergerakan spontan dari tubuhnya, menolak kematian itu sendiri. Sulit, karena ternyata mati itu tak seindah yang dia pikirkan. Hinata mengepak-ngepakkan tangan dan kakinya, mencoba mengingat intruksi yang pernah Naruto dan Sasuke ajarkan. Berjuang untuk tetap hidup. Tapi pada akhirnya dia gagal. Seperti waktu itu. Tenaganya terkuras, pandangannya buram, dan dia mula tenggelam bersama dengan penyesalannya.

Suara jeburan lain mampir ditelinganya, bersama air payau yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

.

.

.

Sebulan yang lalu

Di atas panggung mini yang berukuran dua kali tiga meter itu, Hinata berdiri sembari membawa sebuah mikrofon di tangan kanannya. Tak ada lampu sorot. Hanya ada rangkain lampu-lampu LED kecil berwarna-warni bergantungan di atas, beberapa _downligth_ bergantungantepat di atas kepalanya. Sasuke berada di samping kanannya; memangku gitarnya dan Naruto di sisi lainnya bersama keyboard andalannya. Di belakangnya, Sakura terlihat duduk di balik drum dan memegang drumstick kesayangannya. Mereka tergabung dalam sebuah grup band. Seven swicth namanya. Grup mereka akan tampil seperti biasa. Di tempat yang sama; kafe Obito.

Di kafe sederhana milik Obito itu, lagu 'i remember' mengalun ke seisi kafe. Hinata bisa melihat wajah-wajah antusias para pengunjung kafe, para gadis yang berteriak girang, pemuda yang menyorakinya. Menyemangatinya. Kegugupannya menipis seiring petikan demi petikan gitar, hentakan drum yang kasar dan keybord yang melengkapi irama.

Malam ini, genap setahun mereka tampil di sini. Semuanya berawal dari Sasuke, waktu itu, Hinata baru saja tiba di tokyo untuk mencari pekerjaan. Kafe Obito adalah tempat ke sekiannya yang didatangi Hinata untuk melamar pekerjaan akan tetapi, manajer kafe menolaknya. katanya, lowongan untuk menjadi waitress sudah penuh sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dengan muram, Hinata berniat untuk bergegas pergi, namun Sasuke yang duduk meja bersama lap top dan gitarnya tiba-tiba yang menahan Hinata. Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk mengisi bangku kosong di hadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam keheranan, bagaimana tidak, Hinata takut jika pria asing di depannya ini punya niat buruk, apalagi Sasuke langsung menanyakan namanya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri membenci basa-basi lalu dia segera mengutarakan keinginannya untuk meminta Hinata menjadi vokalis di grupnya.

"Maaf?" Hinata berpikir mungkin pria itu sudah hilang akal. Kenapa dia meminta dirinya menjadi vokalis tanpa menjalani audisi dulu? atau mungkinkah pria itu sedang melakukan modus kejahatan?

"Memang, kenapa aku harus menerima tawaranmu?" kata Hinata, dia melirikpakaian lawan bicaranya, ada seragam biru tua di balik sweater tebal yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke. Hinata terkekeh. Anak sekolahan sedang menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan untuknya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kau menawarkan pekerjaan ini kepadaku? kau tak mengenalku, kau bahkan tidak tahu aku bisa menyanyi atau tidak? dan ... aku tahu, kau mendengar percakapanku dengan manajer kafe ini tadi. kau memasang earphone-mu lalu kau berpura-pura tak mendengar percakapan kami. Dengar adik kecil ..., aku harus memanggilmu apa ya ..., Kalau kau ingin menghiburku karena aku telah mendapat penolakan yang ke sembilan belas selama aku berada di Tokyo silakan saja, menyanyi untukku misalnya, tak perlu membohongiku." Kata Hinata waktu itu. Dia segera keluar dari kafe, namun Sasuke mengejarnya.

"Hei! tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi?!"

"Aku mendengarmu menyanyi di stasiun." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Apa?"

Akhirnya, semuanya terasa masuk akal.

"Hahaha ... begitu ya? kapan? kapan kau mendengarnya?"

"Tadi, saat aku berangkat ke sekolah, semalam juga. Dan bisa dibilang, setiap kali aku hendak menaiki kereta."

"Kau! kau mengikutiku?!" kata Hinata bergidik, tapi Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku serius, aku punya band dan kami tidak punya vokalis. Aku ingin kau menjadi vokalis di band kami. Bagiku suaramu sangat cocok dengan aliran musik kami," ujar Sasuke.

"Pilihan ada di tanganmu, kau bisa ikut bersama kami atau tetap mengamen di stasiun."

"Aku tidak mengamen!"

"Lalu, kalau kau tidak mengamen kenapa kau meletakkan topi kosong di sampingmu? dan kulihat mereka memberimu uang."

"I-itu, aku ... hanya menyanyi, kau tahu, aku hanya sedang bosan saat menunggu kereta makanya aku menyanyi, menyanyi itu datang dari hati, kapan pun jika aku merasa ingin menyanyi aku akan menyanyi, dan.. dan .. mereka semua, bisa saja mereka terhibur makanya mereka memberiku uang. lagipula aku ke Tokyo untuk mencari pekerjaan. Dan pekerjaan itu bukanlah menjadi seorang penyanyi."

"Hahahahah..."

Sasuke yang tertawa. Tawanya sangat keras.

"Ok, ok. baiklah, kalau kau tak mau, aku tak akan memaksa," kata Sasuke menjungkitkan kedua bahunya dia berniat pergi.

"Hah! baiklah, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau bukan penipu?"

Sasuke menyeringai senang, dia berbalik berhadap-hadapan dengan Hinata mengacung telunjuk ke kafe Obito.

"Kau lihat panggung kecil yang masih kosong di dalam kafe itu?" kata Sasuke mengacung telunjuk ke arah kafe Obito.

"Ya, aku melihatnya."

"Di situlah kita akan tampil nanti."

Yang Hinata lihat seterusnya adalah dirinya berdiri di tengah panggung dan di kelilingi pengunjung kafe yang menantikannya tampil untuk menghibur mereka semua.

.

.

.

"Hinata, tadi kau hebat!" ucap Naruto menepuk puncak kepalanya. Mereka menuju stasiun. Gadis itu menapak dua tiga langkah lalu memutar tubuh menghadap mereka-Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata membungkuk dan tersenyum haru.

"Terima kasih kalian sering menyemangatiku."

"Kau cuman perlu sedikit mengontrol suaramu, jaga Pitch," ujar Sasuke menanggapinya.

"Iya, Hinata, tadi kau terdengar sedikit grogi, tapi itu wajarkan, lagu cover malam ini adalah lagu barat pertamamu," ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto mengetukkan telunjukkan pada kening gadis pink itu.

"Dan kau! permainan drum-mu sedikit kacau tadi," tuduh Naruto cuek. Si gadis pink tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Menyengir. Untuk hal ini, dia tak bisa membantah. Naruto jagoannya. Karena itulah mereka semua sepakat menjadikan Naruto sebagai leader.

"Kita masih perlu banyak berlatih. Bagaimanapun kita tak boleh mengecewakan Obito-Jii-san." Naruto berjalan mendahului mereka. Tangannya bersembunyi pada saku sweater. Sebuah gitar kecoklatan menyangkut pada punggungnya. Itu gitar kesayangannya.

"Hai! aku setuju!" Teriak Sakura semangat sembari mengangkat tangan lalu berlomba untuk jalan paling depan, namun akhirnya Sakura bersisian dengan Naruto dan menyisakan Sasuke dan Hinata yang juga jalan berdampingan. Sasuke menawarkan sandwich yang sempat dibungkuskan oleh istri Paman Obito.

"Makanlah, kau belum mengambil makan malam."

"Terima kasih." kata Hinata, dia mengambil sandwich itu dari tangan Sasuke sehingga secara tak langsung membuat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Keduanya merasakan sesuatu; berdebar, dan membuat aliran darah semakin cepat. Entahlah, perasaan itu datang lagi. Selalu begini; tak seperti biasanya. Dan entah sejak kapan ianya bermula. Keduanya membuang muka; menggigit sandwich masing-masing.

"Sakura dan Naruto, mereka berdua seringkali bertengkar, tapi lihatlah saat ini, mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih," Hinata berkomentar dengan mulut penuh saat melihat gelagat Sakura Naruto yang kini tampak tenang. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ya, mungkin ... dan mungkin itu jua yang orang pikirkan saat melihat kita," balas Sasuke setelah menelan gigitan pertamanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang saat ini masih melihat tingkah Sakura dan Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke menunggu tanggapan Hinata atas ucapannya barusan. Namun, satu sampai sepuluh detik kemudian Hinata tak memberi reaksi apa pun selain ekspresi sangat menikmati sandwichnya. Apa seenak itu? pikir Sasuke, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum.

Kereta datang, lalu menggeser lebar-lebar pintunya, mereka berempat memasuki perut kereta dengan tujuan Harajuku.

Tiba di Harajuku, mereka berpencar setelah beradu bogem; ritual wajib seven switch kata Naruto. Mereka kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing. Sasuke pulang ke Mansion Uchiha, Naruto ke panti asuhan, Sakura ke apartemennya dan Hinata ke asrama. Mereka akan bertemu kembali esok. Di sekolah.

 **TBC**

 **Pembaca semua, makasih sudah membaca sampe sini, dan please sy mohon doanya agar fic yang kali ini bisa kelar. yah? please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

SEKOLAH TINGGI HARAJUKU.

Sekolah umum ini terkenal karena jam pelajarannya yang sedikit, dan peraturannya yang tidak seketat sekolah lainnya, juga hukumannya yang tak terlalu kejam-jika dibanding dengan SEKOLAH TINGGI UCHIHA-Menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke selalu datang paling awal di antara ketiga sahabatnya. Sejak kecil dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua peraturan ketat dan keras yang diterapkan di dalam lingkungan keluarga Uchiha. Semua aktivitasnya teroganisir. Sasuke punya jadwal yang sudah di tulis oleh Mikoto-Ibunya. Tapi Sasuke membenci keterikatan. Dia membenci rutinitas yang membosankan itu. Itulah sebabnya dia berada di sini.

Dulu, saat Sasuke mengutarakan keinginannya untuk keluar dari sekolah tinggi Uchiha dan berhasrat menjadi musisi, dia sempat mendapatkan pertentangan dari keluarga, terutama sang Ayah-Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku khawatir tidak ada yang meneruskan empayar bisnisnya di masa depan. Meski sempat kecewa, tapi sekeras apa pun sikap Fugaku terhadapnya, pria paruh baya itu tahu dia tetap akan kalah oleh tekad kuat Sasuke. Mau tak mau, akhirnya dia tetap mendukung Sasuke dengan syarat Sasuke harus meneruskan pendidikannya di jurusan bisnis. Bagi Sasuke, itu bukan hal yang susah, karena dia di karuniai otak encer dan gampang menyerap semua mata pelajaran dengan baik.

Saat ini, Sasuke menyandarkan punggung di tembok. Melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Mereka masih belum tiba, Sasuke menghela napas. Sejenak kemudian salah satu alisnya terangkat. Dia melihat Hinata berjalan tergupuh-gupuh ke arahnya, rasa lega menyeruak melalui wajahnya juga melalui langkah kakinya yang kini menyongsong gadis itu, gelombang hatinya mungkin terasa berbeda jika Naruto atau Sakura yang muncul terlebih dahulu.

Hinata terengah-engah setelah berlari dari stasiun menuju ke sekolah. Dan Sasuke masih diam dan menonton gelagat panik Hinata. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas punggungnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, kau sudah lama tiba?"

"Tidak, aku juga baru tiba." bohongnya.

"Aku merasa gugup," kata Hinata, dia membuka buku teksnya. Dia menyimaknya halamannya bolak-balik. Gelagatnya nyaris membuat Sasuke tersenyum, Sasuke melihat Hinata berjalan mondar-mandir, memejam mata, merapal perkataan-pekataan yang aneh di pendengarannya.

"Apa kau tidak belajar semalam?"

"Tentu, Aku sentiasa menghapalnya," balasnya.

"Tenanglah,"

Hinata terhenti dan membuang napas. Dia mendongak, matanya tidak terasa silau karena masih pagi. Sasuke menyertainya. Mereka sama-sama memandang awan pagi sebelum akhirnya Hinata berkata:

"Aku terlambat dua tahun, Sasuke. Aku tak ingin gagal," gumam Hinata.

"Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Mikoto baa-san." tutur Hinata. Dia teringat, setahun yang lalu, saat dia resmi menjadi anggota seven switch, Mikoto baa-san selalu menonton mereka latihan-seven switch berlatih di studio kecil milik Sasuke di mansion Uchiha; Peninggalan Itachi, kata Sasuke waktu itu. Mikoto sangat baik terhadap mereka. Dia wanita terpelajar yang sangat mementingkan pendidikan. Dia tak segan membantu Sakura dan Naruto belajar. Kata Mikoto, dulu, cita-citanya ingin menjadi seorang guru. Tapi sayangnya, Fugaku melarangnya bekerja; Sasuke dan Itachi tidak pernah kesulitan dalam pelajaran sehingga tak membutuhkan guru pembimbing, nilai ujiannya tidak pernah di bawah angka 80. Akhirnya kedatangan Sakura dan Naruto dan dirinya, membuat Mikoto sedikit terhibur. Dan saat Mikoto mengetahui bahwa Hinata putus sekolah, dialah yang beria-ria meminta Hinata untuk kembali meneruskan sekolahnya. _Dia sedikit memaksa._. Tapi Hinata tidak merasa keberatan akan hal itu. Hinata juga punya impian.

"Makanya, kita harus sama-sama berjuang," Sasuke melipat lengan dan menatap Hinata sejenak. Tapi gadis itu masih memandang langit. Pandangannya seolah-olah hendak menembus cakrawala.

"Di Biei, aku sering melihat pelangi, tapi di sini, baru beberapa kali aku melihatnya. Kau ingat? saat kita berempat pergi ke puncak? "

Tebakan Sasuke benar, Hinata memang sedang menembus kenangan lamanya. Hening. Sasuke memilih untuk mendengar. Hinata sangat jarang bercerita tentang dirinya. Yang Sasuke tahu tentang Hinata adalah: Hinata, seorang gadis desa yang putus sekolah karena masalah ekonomi dan memilih pergi ke kota untuk mencari pekerjaan. Tidak lebih. Mungkin karena keperibadiannya yang terlalu introvert pikir Sasuke.

"Di sana, pertama kalinya aku melihat pelangi."

"Pelangi itu hanya fatamorgana, kau bisa melihat tapi kau tak bisa menggapainya,"ujar Sasuke yang terheran-heran akan kekaguman Hinata pada pelangi.

"Bukan masalah itu Sasuke."

"Lalu?"

Hinata berhenti mendongak kini menatap tanah, tempat ia berpijak. Ada dedaunan kering yang berirama saat tertiup angin.

"Pelangi akan selalu mengingatkanku pada ..."

"Pada siapa?"

Hinata memicing. Akan terasa lebih baik jika percakapan ini terhenti.

"Pada Biei. Kampung halamanku yang indah, kapan-kapan kau harus ke sana."

Sekarang Sasuke merasa geram. Terbesit sebuah firasat yang mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang bernaung di hati perempuan bermahkota biru itu. Sasuke mendengus dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu mengudarakan pertanyaannya pada Hinata. Bukankah mudah untuk bertanya: apakah orang itu adalah kekasihmu?

"Hn."

Seketika Sasuke mendengar gelakan dari perempuan di sampingnya. Hinata terbahak-bahak dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di halaman buku.

"Kenapa?"

"Hahahaha..."

"ADA APA!" Sasuke berang. Hinata tidak lagi tertawa, kalau ia tertawa pun ia akan membuang wajah ke samping. Bagi Hinata meski Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi suramnya, ia tetap akan terbaca. Hinata tahu Sasuke sebal karena dia sering mengalihkan topik. _Seperti biasanya._ Dia paham Sasuke membenci hal itu.

"Tidak, tak ada apa-apa. Baiklah, adik kecil, Aku harus kembali menghapal." katanya kemudian.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu, lagipula aku bukan adikmu!" sergah Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, aku minta maaf, Sasuke. Tapi kau tak bisa menolak fakta bahwa aku ini dua tahun lebih tua darimu," balas Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah.

 _'Kuso! pengalihan topik yang sangat murah sekali, Hinata.'_

"Ckk," Sasuke merasa jengah jika berlama-lama dengan situasi ini, perbedaan dua tahun itu selalu menjadi senjata pamungkas Hinata.

' _Memang kenapa kalau kami berbeda dua tahun?'_

Hinata kembali menekuni bukunya, dan Sasuke memasang earphone di telinga, dan memasang music dengan sangat keras sekali. Sepuluh menit kemudian seorang gadis berseragam sailor dengan sangat tidak rapih-dia mengenakan T-shirt pink di balik kemeja putih dan jeans pendek di balik rok, jeans itu tampak lebih panjang dari rok lipitnya. Dasinya berantakan, blazer yang di pakai tampak renyuk dan kusam- gadis itu menaiki sepeda pancal dengan sangat kencang dan kini menuju ke arah mereka. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata akan tetapi, Hinata tidak peka akan kedatangan sepeda tersebut, ketika Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah gadis yang bersepeda itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak akan menabraknya. Sasuke mengumpat. Gadis itu akan segera menabrak Hinata.

"Hinata awas!"

Sasuke menyentak tangan Hinata sehingga gadis itu terkesiap kaget. Mereka berdua jatuh terduduk dengan posisi Hinata yang kini berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hei, Sakura, tak bisakah kau tak mengebut? ini kawasan sekolah, kau hilang akal apa?" tengking Sasuke. Gadis itu telah menghentikan sepeda tidak jauh dari mereka. Dia menyengir.

"Ops maaf, aku sengaja," Jawab Sakura, kakinya kanannya masih menempel pada pancalan. Dan dia kini turun, lalu menjagang sepeda pinknya.

"Apa!" Desis Sasuke.

"Tidak-tidak! maksudku aku tidak sengaja, heheheh," kilahnya, dia segera membantu kedua rekannya bangkit.

"Lain kali hati-hati, sakura," tutur Hinata sesaat setelah menerima uluran tangan Sakura. Giliran Sasuke pula, pemuda itu menolaknya. Sakura terkikik. Dia telah berhasil membuat Sasuke marah. Ya... Sasuke memang sedang marah dan sekarang bertambah marah.

"Ckk, kau ingin membunuh kami?" kata Sasuke tak terima.

"Hei, hei kalian sudahlah. Sasuke, kau pintar bertengkar juga ya, kupikir cuman Naruto," Kata Hinata, dia menyenggol bahu Sakura.

"Apa-apa'an." Balas si gadis merah muda itu.

Sasuke berdecak. Pagi ini dua orang perempuan telah membuatnya jengkel.

"Terserah," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Dia membawa dirinya menjauh dari dua perempuan yang akan membuat moodnya menjadi buruk hari ini. Dan tentunya dia tidak akan berpesan kepada Hinata atau Sakura untuk kembali menelaah lagi sebelum ujian, karena itu akan membuatnya terlihat persis seperti Ibunya yang sedang marah-marah saat dia terlambat bangun atau saat tidak menghabiskan sarapan.

kala punggung Sasuke tampak menjauh, Sakura menempelkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, memeluknya sehingga Hinata merasa sesak. Yang dipeluk meronta-ronta ingin lepas, tapi Sakura mengabaikannya. Dia tersenyum-senyum dengan penuh makna.

"Hinata," Sakura berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Tadi, aku sengaja hendak menabrakmu, aku penasaran apakah Sasuke menyukaimu atau tidak, dan ternyata dia ... "

Wajah Hinata menghangat. Cepat-cepat, dia segera menggeleng.

"kalau aku terbunuh, kau mau masuk penjara?" bentakan Hinata terdengar sangat kalem di telinga Sakura.

"Hahaha, tentu saja kau tak akan terbunuh, Hinata sayang..."

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu, bisa saja aku tercampak ke trotoar, kepalaku pecah, kakiku patah, aku koma, aku-"

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi, karena Sasuke pasti akan menyelamatkanmu."

"Ok, kalau iya pun itu hanya refleks,"

"Tapi buktinya dia menyelamatkanmu,kan?"

Dia terdiam lagi. Memang betul. Tapi jika ada fakta lain yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menyukainya itu adalah hal gila. _Menurut Hinata._ Itu tak mungkin, siapa Sasuke? siapa dirinya? tanya hati Hinata lagi. Dan Hinata akan menolak jauh-jauh andai dia punya perasaan suka terhadap pemuda berambut emo itu. Alasan terbesarnya tentu saja karena perbedaan derajat mereka.

"Hei, kalian ini sedang apa?" Naruto yang baru saja datang menegur kedua temannya. Awalnya, dia hampir ternganga saat mendapati Sakura dan Hinata berpelukan sangat mesra. Ok, Naruto sering mendengar kabar miring dari pelajar-pelajar yang berkumpul di pojokan sekolah atau taman: Bahwa, Sakura penyuka sesama jenis, dan kali ini dia melihatnya sendiri. Tidak, Naruto, segera menafikan semua ini. Andai penyuka sesama jenis itu Ten ten atau Ino, itu bukan masalah baginya. Tapi ini Sakura, dan Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya punya tanggungjawab penuh untuk membuat gadis itu kembali normal.

"Eh, Naruto."

Segera, Hinata melepas pelukan Sakura saat melihat tatapan tidak biasanya dari Naruto.

"kau lambat sekali Naruto?"

"Aku punya sedikit urusan denganmu,"

"Urusan apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Ah, kalian, aku lupa, aku masih harus menghapal," Hinata mengangkat buku teks ke udara. memperlihatkannya kepada Naruto dan sakura.

"Aku duluan," Merasa jika dia harus memberi ruang buat kedua temannya, Hinata segera beredar sebelum Sakura sempat berkata apa-apa.

Sakura balik menatap Naruto.

"Ikut denganku." ucap Naruto mutlak.

.

.

.

Di kelas. Ujian akan dilaksanakan, Hinata masih berkutat pada bukunya, berpikir keras agar bisa menjawab semua soal, sementara Sakura mengumpat karena lupa hari ini akan diadakan ujian, berbeda dengan Naruto. Pria pirang itu terlihat santai, Naruto tak terlalu peduli akan nilainya nanti. Makanya dia tak pernah mencemaskan soal ujian apalagi menyentuh buku. Dibanding belajar, Naruto lebih menyukai musik, bahkan bisa dibilang, sekolah adalah nomer kesekiannya dalam daftar hidupnya setelah musik. Satu-satunya alasan Naruto ke sekolah adalah Seven switch. Grup band mereka, dan tentu saja karena kebaikan Mikoto. Jika tidak Naruto lebih memilih menjadi street musician.

Kertas Ujian bertebaran ke seluruh meja kelas, masing-masing berkeringat dingin. Hawa terasa lebih dingin dari biasa-kecuali bagi pelajar yang berotak cerdas. Sasuke menatap pemilik bangku di depannya; Hinata tak menoleh sedikit pun, kadang-kadang dia melihat Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. kadang mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan pensil. Sepertinya soal yang akan dijawab gadis itu sulit sekali.

' _Semoga dia bisa menjawabnya.'_

Selesai ujian, mereka berkumpul di kantin. Membicarakan tentang lagu yang akan mereka 'cover' esok. Kafe obito akan kedatangan tamu spesial. Seorang artis telah memesan kafe Obito untuk pesta ulang tahun kekasihnya. Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa esok mereka harus melakukan yang terbaik. Ya, Hinata berpikir, mungkin dengan begini band mereka akan lebih terkenal lagi setelah ini.

"Beruntung hari ini, hari terakhir ujian, kalau tidak aku tidak yakin bisa tampil maksimal," celetuk Sakura yang kini mengunyah onigiri.

"Ya, aku juga. Aku jadi takut. Tadi aku takut dengan ujian, sekarang aku takut karena tamu kita speasial. aku takut gagal."

"Cobalah sedikit lebih yakin. Kau harus menunjukkan kekuatanmu." Kata Naruto pada Hinata tapi matanya melirik Sakura(tadi pagi, mereka bertengkar lagi. Penyebabnya Naruto menimpakan sejumlah buku novel romantis pada Sakura, Sakura jadi marah, bergidik geli dan mengutuk novel-novel itu sekalian dengan pengarangnya. kata Sakura dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu lagipula menyatakan cinta itu ada banyak caranya. Mereka beradu mulut lalu berakhir dengan sebuah tendangan yang mampir di perut Naruto).

"Anggap saja tidak apa-apa, sebagaimana kita tampil setiap hari. Itu akan mengurangkan rasa takutmu." ujar Sasuke, pemuda itu mengeluarkan helaian kertas dari tas punggungnya; dia membagikannya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Itu lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan esok. Nanti, sepulang sekolah ke rumahku saja. Hinata dan Sakura, kalian juga harus mendapatkan baju yang bagus untuk esok."

"Hai!"

Kedua gadis itu menyahut bersamaan. Hinata melihat lembar kertas di tangannya. Ada dua lagu yang harus ia hapal. 'secret admirer' dan 'sarangheo'. Dia sedikit lega karena sering mendengar satu di antara. Itu berarti dia harus lebih fokus ke 'Sarangheo'.

"'Sarangheo' ini aku belum pernah mendengarnya?" kata Hinata.

"Nah, dengarkan." Sasuke bangkit, dia sedikit membungkuk untuk memasang earphone ke telinga Hinata. Secara tak langsung memebuat berpasang-pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka. Hinata segera menunduk, mencoba fokus pada kalimat demi kalimat. Bahasa korea. rasa gugupnya makin mengguncang. Dia tak bisa membedakan penyebabnya, apa karena lagu ini berbahasa korea atau karena perlakuan Sasuke barusan. Bait-bait pun tersenandungkan. Hinata berusaha mencocokkan lirik dengan nada yang ia dengar di earphone. Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Hinata bergetar; menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Hinata tidak menyadarinya lantaran terlalu fokus dengan latihan.

"Hinata, ponselmu,"kata Sasuke.

"Hinata," kata Sasuke lagi, Naruto membuat gerakan melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata segera mengangkat wajah.

"Apa?"

"Ponselmu bergetar," kata Sakura.

"Oh," dia melepas earphone dan mencapai ponsel di depannya. Ada tulisan 'Tenten' di layar ponsel. Wajah Hinata berubah. Sesaat dia mengerutkan kening, perlakuannya sendiri diamati dengan sangat detail oleh Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Hinata bangkit dari kursi dan tergesa-gesa pergi.

"Maaf, sebentar ya," katanya sebelum melesat.

"Dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan diri saat ada panggilan masuk," Sakura menyeruput menuman kalengnya, lalu mengusap lebihan air yang sedikit tumpah di dagunya yang lancip.

"Menurut kalian siapa yang melepon Hinata," sambungnya. Dia mengembalikan minuman kaleng ke atas meja dan mendapatkan jawaban berupa gerakan bahu yang menjungkit ekspresi tidak tahu Naruto. Hal yang berbeda dilakukan Sasuke. Pemuda untuk tampak sedang merenung. Seolah-olah, pikirannya sedang terganggu.

"Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke kelas. kalian baca nota itu dengan baik." Sasuke menggapai tasnya, meninggalkan makan siangnya yang masih utuh.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Seven switch tampil dengan sempurna, Hinata bisa menjiwai lagunya, tidak ada nada yang salah. Naruto memainkan gitar dengan dengan lihai, begitu juga Sakura yang selalu semangat menghentakkan drum Sasuke sendiri sangat mengusai permainan keyboardnya. Lalu setelah mereka selesai tampil, perkataan Han Seung ri(penyanyi terkenal di korea) membekas di telinga Sasuke.

 _'kalian bisa menjadi band terkenal di Jepang. Aku percaya kalian akan sukses.'_

Seharusnya Sasuke merasa senang. Bahwa, Han seung ri menyukai penampilan mereka, dan bayaran dua kali lipat yang seven switch terima malam ini. Tapi Sasuke tak merasa apa-apa. Dia masih belom melihat'nya'. Sejak semalam, dia tak menemukan'nya'; senyum dari bibir Hinata.

TBC

 **(semoga bisa menjawab tandanya readers.)**


End file.
